


Three-Thirty-Second

by AnnieGrimmons101



Category: Merlin (TV), Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Authority Figures, Crossover, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M, Merlin is a Jedi General
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 21:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18019082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieGrimmons101/pseuds/AnnieGrimmons101
Summary: General Merlin has never seen this trooper before, but he knows from experience that every clone has a pretty face. It's considerably rare for the clones to seek him out themselves.





	Three-Thirty-Second

“Sir,” called a lieutenant of the 332nd battalion of the GAR. Merlin, a newly-knighted Jedi, followed his trooper down the hall, wondering what the matter was. They ended up in a small side room with windows too high to see out of and a single table in the center. There was silence between them for a moment. The lieutenant had his helmet to hide his face, but strangely, he was not guarding his mind at all. A single thought burned out of it, like Merlin was meant to see it -- and then he realized that was indeed the case.

 

“ _ Sir _ ,” the trooper repeated in a much silkier tone. Merlin had never heard any of the clones speak like that; it did things to him. “A word in private?” There was no one in the room to send out. “There are things I’d like to  _ discuss  _ with you.”

 

Playing along, Merlin casually unstrapped the utility belt holding his lightsaber and placed it on the table, all without losing eye contact with the blank helmet in front of him. “What sorts of things? You’ll have to be more  _ specific _ .” The lieutenant’s hands raised slightly, not exactly sure what to do with themselves in this scenario, but ended on the lip of his helmet, unsealing it. Still, the clone did not remove the plasteel headgear. 

 

“There are a few rules in the regulation manuals I’d like to go over with you, if you have time.” 

 

Merlin raised an eyebrow as he made a show of unstrapping his gauntlets. “That so?” 

 

“Namely, section eleven. The, ah, rules about  _ misconduct  _ between generals and troops.” He, too, removed his gauntlets, then got to work on his gloves. Merlin used the Force to unstrap the clone’s boots for him, spooking him a little. 

 

“I don’t like your  _ tone _ , soldier,” lied Merlin, moving in close and loosening the straps on the man’s chestpiece. It clattered to the floor. “Are you suggesting that I would engage in unlawful relations with one of my men?” He grasped the codpiece and did not remove it. 

 

The lieutenant audibly swallowed, though definitely not from fear. “Absolutely not, sir,” he denied, “I’ve just… heard some rumors about a few of the boys who think of you in…  _ inappropriate terms _ .” In reply to this, Merlin yanked aside the codpiece, flinging it across the room. The palm of his hand found the kevlar suit was hiding an obvious bulge, which heightened with only a few flicks of his wrist. There was an opening in all bodysuits for urination purposes, as well as the faster treating of wounds to the gut. Merlin’s finger “accidentally” slipped inside that slit and found a very different slit within it to rub. 

 

“ _ Sir, _ ” breathed the trooper, bracing himself with one hand against the table. Merlin could not see the clone’s face, which he didn’t care for at all. 

 

“Bucket off, soldier,” he ordered, his fingers already becoming wet with precum. “Address me properly.” Somehow, the clone managed to get the thing off, dropping it carelessly to the floor as he timidly met his general’s eyes. The scar over his lip captivated Merlin rather than betrayed the man’s identity; he must have been a new transfer. It was interesting indeed that he would seek out his general for such heinous acts so early on in their working relationship. Merlin grasped the clone’s cock fully, pulling it outside the kevlar to better stroke it, and while the younger man was distracted, he leaned in and pressed their lips together. 

 

They crushed themselves closer together, layers of plasteel and kevlar still separating them and getting in the way. Merlin decided to rectify that via the force. Armor plates snapped off one by one, showering down around them in a metallic rain. His own Jedi tunic was a mix of kevlar and silk fabric, which Merlin knew would feel very nice for his trooper. He turned up the edge and sheathed the soldier’s cock in a fold of firm silk, tugging hard. 

 

“General,” breathed the trooper, rocking his hips forwards. His forehead dropped onto Merlin’s shoulder, while Merlin’s free hand found the back of the younger man’s neck, fumbling for the zipper on his kevlar suit. He slid the fastener all the way down to the clone’s tailbone, then slid his hand inside and grabbed his shebs. “Kark,” the lieutenant cursed, humping into Merlin’s hand. The lieutenant soiled his general’s tunic moments later. 

 

Once he had his breath back, the soldier smirked, “This has been enlightening, sir.”

 

Merlin smiled back at him as he peeled off his tunic and began to gather his discarded armor pieces. “Indeed. Although, you must forgive me, I don’t believe I know your name, Lieutenant.”

 

“Ca’tra, sir,” he replied. “But my batchers call me Tracy.” 

 

“I’ll see you in the briefing room at 2300, Lieutenant Tracy.” 

 

 


End file.
